venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Brandi Says Hi
Game= Brandi Says Hi is an indie single-player action horror game created by Isaac Frye with some assistance from Jordan Frye and Bethany Frye. It involves the player traveling around many rooms in the area, looking for orbs in each of the rooms. There is a purple robot named Brandi in this game, hence the name of the game. However, he is not acting the way he should; he is possessed, alive, vandalized and is chasing down the player. There is another toy in this game called Aiko, who is a Japanese doll-type character with black hair, a red dress, a red hairband and has white skin. However, just like Brandi, she is alive, possessed and is also chasing down the player, which explains the reason why her eyes are a glowing white color. The game has been played once on the VenturianTale YouTube channel by Isaac himself, who was able to beat all ten levels of the game. A short demo video also appears on Isaac's YouTube channel so people can have an idea on how to play the game. While the game is simple and has no story or background, it does provide a scary and terrifying but fun experience for the player. The game was posted onto Steam Greenlight on February 7, 2015 and has since been approved by the site. It was also uploaded to Game Jolt on February 20, 2015. Game Instructions As written on gamejolt.com: (Browser controls are different) Gameplay: ''-MOVEMENT-'' Left = A Right = D Down(Doorway) = S Up(Doorway) = W Hold Shift to Sprint. ''-SEARCHING-'' Hold right click to search for collectibles. Press left click to collect found item. Gameplay The player selects which level they want to play, with Level 1 being the easiest and Level 10 being the hardest. All ten levels take place in the same place, which is an area with ten rooms (eight small rooms, one medium-sized room and one large room). Using the A, D, S and W keys, as well as a computer mouse, the player must control a black doll-like figure in each level and must have it collect ten orbs scattered around the ten rooms of the area while avoiding Brandi the robot. Starting on Level 6, the player will also have to watch out for Aiko the doll. On the map of the game, a radar helps to track down where both the player and the enemies are, with blue representing the player and Orange representing the enemies. If Brandi is near the player or if the player leaves a room Brandi is in, they will hear Brandi say "Hi", warning the player that danger is near. Also worth knowing is that whenever Aiko is in the same room as the player, she disables the radar for no more than a minute, making it harder to figure out where the enemies are. The player must also pay attention to the number on the bottom left corner, which is the amount of energy that the player has. Between levels 1 and 5, the radar will be permanently disabled if the number reaches ten. Between levels 6 and 10, only Aiko can disable the radar from now on. As each level increases, Brandi will begin to move faster and faster. Aiko will always move slower than Brandi, but her speed does increase slightly as the levels go up. By level 7, the player will begin to move slower, making it even harder for them to run away from the two enemies. The orbs get more trickier to find, as there are notably more than ten orbs in earlier levels. Finally, the energy the player has will go down faster and faster as the levels increase. It should be noted that the player running and searching for orbs contributes to how much energy is consumed, causing the number to go down a lot faster when compared to the player doing nothing at all. If the player is able to collect all ten orbs in each level, they win that level and earn the chance to view the stats of the enemies and black figure in a stats section on each level completion screen. However, if they are spotted and caught by either Brandi or Aiko, they will be jumpscared by one who caught them first. The player will also be jumpscared, usually by Brandi, if the number on the bottom left corner reaches zero. After the jumpscare, the player will then be brought back to the main menu. There are additionally two secret levels that can be found in the game. The first secret level is a practice level, which is ideal for those who are playing the game for the first time. It is accessed by double-clicking Brandi on the main menu. This level functions like the rest of the levels. However, there are no enemies, and the power is unlimited as well. Also unlike the other levels, the player can leave the practice level at any time if they click the menu button on the top right corner, which will redirect them back to the main menu. The second secret level is a secret Level 11, which can be accessed if the player double-clicks Aiko on the menu. It functions exactly like the other ten levels. However, the usual black figure is replaced with a shadow of Aiko instead. The shadow is able to move faster than the usual black figure. However, this means that her power drains a lot faster. In addition, the enemies still run a lot faster than the shadow herself. Therefore, Level 11 is the true hardest level in the game, and perhaps impossible for anyone to beat. Credits (this information can only be seen on the online version during startup) *Game by Isaac Frye *Music by Jordan Frye *Art by Bethany and Isaac Frye Trivia *This is the second of three games that Isaac made, the first being Five Nights At VenturianTale, and the third being Five Nights At VenturianTale 2. *On gamejolt.com, the creator of the game on is VT_HomelessGoomba. *The game is Isaac's least played game. *If the player wins a level, the music that plays is the same victory music heard in Five Nights at VenturianTale. *The main menu song from this game is called called "Terror Toy" on the Venturian soundcloud page. It can be heard here: https://soundcloud.com/venturianmusic/terror-toy-brandi-says-hi-theme *The game is free and can be downloaded from Game Jolt or played on the website, like Five Nights at VenturianTale. However, the online is more buggy than the downloaded version. *''Brandi Says Hi'' has never updated lately since the day it was uploaded to Game Jolt. *Game Jolt lists the game as All Ages with no additional warnings, despite the horror that might be present. *The online version is slightly different from the downloaded version (e.g. graphics and controls), but other than that, the two versions are identical to each other. *The practice level uses a different background audio instead of the background music heard in the other levels. *On the online version, there is an blue icon on the bottom right corner that reads "check out our channel," along with the VenturianTale logo. **However, if the player double-clicks the icon, it leads them to the secret practice round that Brandi will bring the player to if he/she clicks on him. * For some reason, on the online version, if the player collects the ten orbs in the practice round, the game will say that the player beat Level 1. This does not happen on the downloaded version, however, as the player will be simply brought back to the main menu. * Because there is no power limit and no enemies on the practice level, the player has the ability to stay on practice level as long as they want. ** Strangely, this only applies to the downloaded version, as after staying on the practice level for too long on the online version, Brandi will eventually kill the player, as if the player was actually playing a real level. *At random times, mysterious writing will appear on the walls. This is commonly seen on the medium-sized room and the large-sized room. (e.g. "Hi :)" and "I am dead :)") *The game was created using Clickteam Fusion 2.5. External links * http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=388227522%7CSteam * http://gamejolt.com/games/brandi-says-hi/50384 |-|Gallery= Aikojumpscare.jpg|Aiko's jumpscare Aikochase.jpg|Aiko chasing the player Brandijumpscare.jpg|Brandi's jumpscare BRANDI SAYS HI Gameplay - HomelessGoomba|A demo video of the game that appears on Isaac's channel Brandichase.jpg|Brandi chasing the player Brandi_creepy_toy_robot_3d_model_render_by_homelessgoomba-d8e2f1t.png|Full-scale drawing of Brandi. BRANDI SAYS HI! ) - Indie Horror Game|Gameplay with Isaac Frye |-|Project Devlog= Feb 20, 2015: Brandi Says Hi Is Now Playable! Let me know how it works. :) The game runs well if you download it. You can just play it on the website’s page, but it’s a little more buggy. ^_^ Category:Video games Category:2015 video games Category:HomelessGoomba Category:Isaac Frye Category:Horror Category:Horror games Category:VenturianTale 2015 Category:VenturianTale Category:Awesome